A Bloodthirsty Past
by Galux Phoenix
Summary: CHAPPIE 5! ok its sort of AU. Kai is a half-vampire(but he doesn't know this) and this chick Cari comes along and tells him she needs to bite him before his 17th birthday which is two weeks away. thats about it plz RR!
1. The Truth Comes Out

I'm back!! I think.  
  
Anywho, I thought I might write a fic of a different sort!  
  
This is sort of AU-ish.  
  
And if anyone can tell me that name of the vampire from the Dark Bladers I'll give you a cookie!!!!  
  
A BLOODTHIRTSY PAST. GALUX PHOENIX.  
  
Her deep crimson red eyes followed him a he walked towards where she was standing in the shadows. He walked right past where she was, ignoring everyone but himself.  
  
"Well, well. What do we have here? An amateur maybe?" her voice came from the shadows laced with coldness.  
  
"Who are you to judge me?" his voice equally cold if not more so.  
  
"Kai Hiwatari." She sneered. "I know who you are, how you blade, I know more about you than you know yourself."  
  
"Whatever. And how do you know all this?" he sneered back.  
  
"I spent many years with you. I was instructed to transform you. Transform you into what I am. Into a predator, killer and living dead" She stepped out of the shadows.  
  
She wore all black. The black jeans hung slightly loose and the black top clung to her torso. Her black and deep red hair flowed down to her waist. Her blood red eyes were almost identical to Kai's.  
  
Her eyes locked with his, both sets of crimson eyes glared.  
  
"Who are you? And what are you?" he asked curiosity taking the better of him.  
  
"My name is Cari. You know what I am because you are like me, but you are only half ."  
  
"Vampire."  
  
"Ding ding ding. We have a winner you have the dryer do you want to play for the washing machine as well?" she commented half sarcastically.  
  
"What did you mean I'm only half?" he glared at her, his blood red eyes burning into hers.  
  
"Your mother was one too. She died shortly after childbirth. She instructed me to keep an eye on you, live with you until you were ready to learn the truth. That you are a half-vampire, but you still needed to be bitten before or on your seventeenth birthday, by one to fully become one." She finished not breaking the gaze they held.  
  
"You mean that my mother was a vampire like you, and that she told you to bite me?"  
  
"That's exactly what I mean Kai, and you know it. So do I have to do this the easy way or the hard way?" she said tapping her foot impatiently.  
  
"The hard way will do just fine." Kai sneered this girl was testing his patience.  
  
"Ok then." She jumped onto the roof of a nearby building. "You get a head start."  
  
"I don't run, I stay and fight and that's exactly what I'm going to do." He said coldly.  
  
"Fine then." She cracked her knuckles and jumped back down to his level.  
  
"Bey or fist fight?" she asked looking at him with an intent gaze.  
  
"Bey battle." He pulled Dranzer out of his pocket and attached it to the launcher.  
  
She did the same with her pitch black blade. At the same moment they launched their blades.  
  
"Dranzer finish it!" Kai commanded.  
  
"Enigma you know the drill." She replied in a calmer way.  
  
The blue and black blades smashed head on sending sparks flying, without notice of the bladers.  
  
"What happens if you lose?" Kai asked coldly his eyes still of the blades.  
  
"I refrain from biting you now and stay with you till my job is done. I bite on your birthday. And if I win I bite you now." Kai blinked at her.  
  
"That is a very win-win situation for you isn't it?"  
  
"Your mother told me to bite you by your seventeenth and that's what I'm going to do. Whether you like it or not." She said firmly.  
  
"I just thought of something. You stay with me and my team, so I can threaten Tyson about letting you bite him." He said evilly.  
  
"I like that. I might be able to taste flesh for once in a while and at the same time be really mean to a major pain in the ass. It's a deal!" the pair shook on it after recalling their blades.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Kai opened the door to the hotel room he saw exactly what he had thought. Tyson in the kitchen, Kenny typing on Dizzi, Max attempting to talk to Tyson who was stuffing his face, and Ray watching TV.  
  
Tyson momentarily looked up from his food.  
  
"What's this? Kai's got a girlfriend!" he teased.  
  
"Can I kill him?" Cari asked jerking her thumb over her shoulder in Tyson's direction.  
  
"Sadly no. I need him to beyblade."  
  
"Damn he looks tasty." She commented under her breath making Kai smirk.  
  
"What do you mean by killing him?" Ray looked at her suspiciously.  
  
"Oh you know nothing much. Maybe snap his neck, break his legs something along those lines." She said coolly taking something out of the fridge.  
  
"Your kidding right?" asked Tyson nervously.  
  
"No. Anyway if I did Kai would kill me. I know he could."  
  
"Cari, I need to talk to you alone." He said gesturing to the balcony.  
  
"Oww look they're going out there to flirt." Tyson teased.  
  
"Can it, shrimp." Said Cari coldly.  
  
As Cari stepped out of the door she was hit with a wave of mid-afternoon heat.  
  
"You don't that lot to know our secret right?" Kai asked looking out over the city.  
  
"Of course I don't want them to know! None of them could keep a secret if their lives depend on it!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Good. I'll agree to this transformation thing if you refrain from biting anyone of them. I need them to win tournaments."  
  
"Well what did you think I would do? All vampires don't go out and bite everyone they see. You've been hanging around the Dark Bladers way to long."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Report." A shadowy voice came from nowhere.  
  
"He has been located. She is with him always. The transformation will go ahead as planned." Another voice replied obviously female.  
  
"Good. We can not let him get away again." The first voice responded before fading into darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I like this story so far!  
  
Kai: well duh you wrote it.  
  
Shut up!  
  
Kai: just stating the obvious  
  
Merlin: Kai has a point.  
  
**eye twitch** I wish you two would disappear for a while before I kill you both. **at readers** please R/R and CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME THE NAME OF THE VAMPIRE GUY FROM THE DARK BLADERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Galux Phoenix.  
  
Kai: I think she's gone mad.  
  
Merlin: she always mad you'll get used to it.  
  
PLEASE R/R!!!! V PRESS IT!!V YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!!!V 


	2. Hidden Doorway

I was surprised at how many reviews I got for chappie one of this. KEEP IT UP PEEPS!!!!!  
  
Cari: I think she has gone off her rocker.  
  
Merlin: yep. Your dead right there.  
  
Both of you SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!!  
  
I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE!!!!!  
  
A BLOODTHIRSTY PAST  
  
Title: haven't thought of one.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
GALUX PHOENIX.  
  
She knew he was close. How could you miss energy like that? Well if you were a vampire you couldn't.  
  
"Sanguanex, what are you doing in this neck of the woods?" her voice calm.  
  
"I'm tracking someone if you must know Cari." He replied equally as calm.  
  
"Well then, are you going to tell an old friend who you are tracking? Or leave me in the dark again?" she asked smiling.  
  
"Very well." Sanguanex sighed. "I'm tracking down Kai Hiwatari. Happy now?"  
  
"What!? You are tracking down Kai!?!" she almost screamed.  
  
"Yeah. Is that a problem?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. It is my job to bite him in 7 days! I was assigned to that the day I was born!" Cari replied in a loud voice.  
  
"So? I didn't say I would bite him. I just felt like talking to him that's all." Sanguanex snapped back.  
  
"Whatever. Well I know where his is you might as well come with me." She sighed.  
  
"Ok. I'm coming."  
  
Cari disappear into shadow with Sanguanex behind her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where is she?" Tyson asked looking around the hotel room.  
  
Ray and Max were sitting on the couch paying him no attention.  
  
A key slide into the door behind them as it swung open.  
  
"Hey guys." Cari greeted them smiling slightly, her fangs glinting in the sunlight. "Do you know where Kai is?" Cari looked between them.  
  
"No. why?" Tyson started interrogating.  
  
"Because, I want to have a little chat with him." A voice spoke up from the door.  
  
Ray, Max and Tyson all looked towards the door. Their eyes widening in surprise.  
  
"God, Sanguanex. Do you always have to do that?" Cari said impatiently.  
  
"Yes, I think it's fun Cari. You got a problem with that?"  
  
"Yes." She said flatly.  
  
"Dude, what are you doing here?" Tyson piped up looking at Sanguanex.  
  
"Looking for Kai. I have a few things to tell him."  
  
"What things?" Tyson asked curiously.  
  
"Things that don't concern you." Cari said coldly.  
  
"Come on! We're a team! What you tell him you gotta tell us!" Tyson exclaimed jumping around a bit.  
  
"I don't 'gotta' do anything you say shrimp." She hissed back coldly.  
  
"Fine. Just, don't expect me to tell you any secrets." Tyson huffed.  
  
"That's good with me." She muttered under her breath  
  
"Does Kai know?" Sanguanex asked.  
  
"Yeah, he knows." Cari shrugged.  
  
"Knows what????" Tyson asked curiously.  
  
"That you are a twerp that should learn how to shut up." Cari said coldly, her fangs glistened in the mid-afternoon sun.  
  
Ray noticed this and took a small step back. His eyes wide in shock.  
  
"No way!" he muttered under his breath.  
  
Cari turned her attention to him. "Don't tell them."  
  
With those three words she left the room, Sanguanex behind her.  
  
"What was that about?" Max asked looking at Ray.  
  
"You don't want to know." Ray said weakly before locking himself in his room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Do you know where he is?" Sanguanex asked looking around.  
  
"Nope. He's really good at the disappearing act." Cari replied.  
  
"Who you looking for?" a voice came from shadows.  
  
"You." Cari said flatly.  
  
"Sanguanex what are you doing here?" Kai asked leaning against a wall.  
  
"I came to talk to you."  
  
"About what may I ask?"  
  
"Your heritage, first task and your role as a vampire." Sanguanex shrugged.  
  
"Shoot then." Kai said impatiently.  
  
"Let's go somewhere more secluded than this." Cari stepped in walking off into a different alley.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She lead them into a park and to a quite patch of trees. Cari stopped there waiting for the other two to stop.  
  
"I think this is isolated enough." She said looking around.  
  
"Very isolated." Sanguanex commented.  
  
"Well do I get the low down or not?" Kai semi-asked semi-commanded.  
  
"Hold your horses demi-vamp." Cari muttered before sitting down under a large tree.  
  
Sanguanex sat about a meter away from her.  
  
"Well Kai, your mother was a very important woman in the vampire world. She was tough, one of the toughest I've known. She was one of the best rulers we had." he said.  
  
"What do you mean by 'ruler'?" Kai asked demandingly.  
  
"She was a leader of our people. She made males squirm in terror, but she was kind when she was in a good mood." Cari finished for him.  
  
"I think we took you to HCHQ." Sanguanex suggested.  
  
"Yep. That would be a good opportunity for me to report." Cari put in.  
  
"HCHQ?" Kai looked between them.  
  
"HCHQ stands for Humanly Challenged Head Quarters." Sanguanex answered him.  
  
"Right." Kai muttered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The three walked towards a small newsagent stand.  
  
"Why are we here?" Kai demanded.  
  
"This is how we get to HQ." Cari mentally rolled her eyes.  
  
"Cari! What a nice surprise. Would you care for a drink?" the guy inside the stand offered.  
  
"For the millionth time NO! you know what I want." She said impatiently.  
  
"Fine fine." The guy grumbled before reaching under the counter and pulling out a blood red key.  
  
"Thank you." She said before walking down a nearby alley with Kai and Sanguanex closely behind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What is this dump anyway?" asked Kai coldly.  
  
"The entrance." Sanguanex said simply.  
  
"This is the entrance? It looks like a dump to me." He said semi- sarcastically.  
  
"It's called a hidden doorway." Cari said coldly.  
  
She walked up to a dumpster and put the key into a small keyhole on the side. As she took a step back a section of wall slid open a few meters away.  
  
"See what we mean by hidden?" Cari said turning to Kai who rolled his eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~  
  
The three of them stepped through the small doorway. It opened up to a huge room made out of black marble.  
  
"Hello Cari. Why are you here?" a voice beside them asked.  
  
Kai turned to look at who spoke. He came face to face to what looked like a short, female fairy.  
  
The fairy was about 3 feet tall with large black wings a shortly cropped light blue hair. He long skirt was black with slits down the side for easy movement and he top was the same shade of blue as her hair.  
  
"Hi Tina. I was showing Kai around you know stuff like that." Cari shrugged.  
  
"Kai huh? He your charge?"  
  
"Yeah. Well, we got to go. I'll see you later." Cari lead Kai into a smaller side room.  
  
"This is where we report in." she pointed out things to Kai who just stood there not really listening.  
  
"I have to take you to meet the boss." She showed him through another door at the back of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'm ending it there. I know I haven't update in ages. So you aren't aloud to hurt me now.  
  
Happy Easter peeps.  
  
Galux Phoenix.  
  
PRESS IT!!! VV 


	3. Leader Of Our Kind

HI!! I'm sorry for not updating a whole lot. I have so much stuff to do all the time. This goes for a lot of things (school, family, friends you name it).  
  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY GALUX KITTY!!!!  
  
I hope you like your pressies!  
  
I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE!!!!!  
  
A BLOODTHIRSTY PAST.  
  
BOSS OF OUR KIND.  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Galux Phoenix.  
  
Cari pulled Kai through a door at the back of the room. The room was in almost complete darkness. The pair paused in the doorway while their eyes adjusted to the dark.  
  
"Where are we?" Kai asked coldly. He was getting impatient with all of this.  
  
"The control room of the supernatural world." Cari replied to him.  
  
"State name and species, please." A small metallic voice from next to them asked.  
  
"Cari Roland, vampire." Cari said seriously before telling Kai to do so as well.  
  
"Kai Hiwatari, demi-vampire."  
  
"Please continue." The metallic voice said letting them past.  
  
Kai looked around the room, his eyes widening slightly. The room was completely made up of black marble. Black columns stretched from floor to ceiling.  
  
"This is where the rulers of each species operate from." Cari whispered to him. Kai gave a slight nod indicating he understood.  
  
"Where do we go from here?" he asked remembering to keep his voice soft.  
  
"This way." Cari replied equally soft.  
  
She lead Kai through the marble columns to yet another small side room.  
  
Cari pushed open the door and indicated for Kai to enter. He nodded once to her in appreciation. A small smile spread across her lips going un-noticed.  
  
"Sir," she said bowing slightly. "may I introduce you to Kai Hiwatari. Kai this is Davo, the boss of our kind."  
  
"Stop with the 'Sir' stuff would ya. You know I hate it." A man in his late teens early twenties, a few years older than Cari and Kai, replied from where he sat on what appeared to be a small throne with a wave of his hand and a shrug of his shoulders.  
  
"Yes Sir," she said teasingly. A small smirk found it's way onto Kai's lips.  
  
"Can it!" the guy snapped as Cari smirked at him.  
  
He stood up, his dirty blonde hair sticking up on end. He was wearing a long midnight black cloak that reached the floor, a blood red t-shirt and black cargo pants.  
  
"You should lighten up a bit Davo, before long you'll be as bad as Jack was." Cari said backing away slightly.  
  
"Sorry. Too much stress." Davo said shacking his head vigorously. "So, does this guy know what will happen if he goes out with you for to long?" Davo added.  
  
"Hey!" Cari yelled. "You know I don't date! Come on, I met Kai yesterday." She added fuming. Kai felt a small blush creep across his cheeks.  
  
"Jesus Carz, keep your shirt on." Davo muttered looking at her as if he wouldn't mind her without a shirt on.  
  
Cari narrowed her eyes and glared at him, her dark red eyes flaming.  
  
"Carz?" Kai spoke up raising a blue eyebrow.  
  
"A few friends of ours call her 'Carz' because she is a real thing for cars. She's a real rev head." Davo answered laughter dancing in his dark blue eyes as he ruffled Cari's hair.  
  
"I resent that." She said huffily crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
She sighed. "I'm going for food, are you guys going to come with me or not?"  
  
"Might as well, I don't have anything to do and Kai here probably hasn't got anything better to do with his time."  
  
"At least I'm not the one who hides under the city all day." Kai muttered.  
  
"Wise guy."  
  
"Dumb blonde."  
  
"Break it up! I hate it when guys let their stupid egos take control and start acting like two year olds." Cari stepped in breaking them up with a cold and fierce tone of voice.  
  
She pushed past them into the first chamber they came through and into the darkness of night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I really hope you like that chapter. I'm sorry I haven't updated a lot of things, but I'm working on it.  
  
PLEASE R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
L8rz.  
  
Galux Phoenix.  
  
PRESS IT!!! V !!! V !!! V 


	4. Trustable?

SORRY!!! I know I haven't updated anything in ages. But FanFiction.net wouldn't let me upload anything! And I had exams, then I didn't have access to a computer, so I couldn't update.  
  
Kai: and we thank god for that.  
  
Shut up! I am not in the mode for you to be pissing me off!!  
  
Kai: that ever stop me?  
  
Humph.  
  
A BLODDTHIRST PAST.  
  
TRUSTABLE?  
  
Galux Phoenix.  
  
Cari opened the hotel room door slowly, as not to make sound, 'If anyone of my species catches me doing this I will have a lot of explaining to do.' She thought her heart rate picked up a few beats as she closed the door softly behind her with a light 'click'  
  
"And where were you at all hours of the morning?" a soft voice questioned from the couch, looking over Cari saw Ray sitting on the couch his back to her.  
  
"Well, I was." she started.  
  
"Drinking blood? Killing innocent people? Hanging upside down in a bat cave?" he interrupted, his voice cold.  
  
"No, I wasn't drinking blood if you must know, although it's a tempting thought. I don't like killing innocents, so I kill evil people, they taste better. And there are no good caves around here. Happy now?" she replied her patience stretched to the limit. She sat down on the couch next to him, almost surprised that he didn't flinch or recoil.  
  
"Don't people try to hunt you and stuff?" Ray asked calming down after her display of honesty.  
  
"Not as much as they used to. Well learn a few secrets when it comes to vampire hunters. But there are a few who are really persistent about it." She sighed letting some of her barriers drop. "Will you tell anyone? 'Cause if you do. . . ."  
  
"If it keeps me alive? The hell no!" he replied, a note of humour evident.  
  
"Good. Night, Ray." She said standing up from her seat.  
  
"Night Cari. Oh, why are you here anyway?" he asked before she left the room.  
  
"That I can't tell you." She said smirking before entering her room.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Is her presence confirmed?" the speaker was hidden in the shadows of a small room.  
  
"Yes sir. The girl is almost always among them," a quiet, more female, voice answered the question.  
  
"Good. Have division one track her movements. We can't let her slip through our fingers again, though, I doubt she can use the same escape route," the first voice ordered.  
  
"Division one!? Sir, are you sure you're willing to use our best people to track a insignificant, teenage girl? It just seems like a waste of their skills," the quiet voice questioned slowly, while she scribbled on a clipboard.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure! Do you know what we could achieve with her talents? I do. She is far more talented than she lets on. Now leave!" the man snapped back at his assistant, anger hummed through his veins. She bowed and left the room.  
  
The man rubbed his temples. He felt like lashing out at something, wanting to destroy the first thing he found. "Stupid woman," he muttered, annoyance laced his tone.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
'I have to be more careful around him from now on,' Cari thought as she lay awake in bed. 'I just don't know if I can trust any of them at the moment. Not even Kai, he seems the most reliable, but I can't take any chances.' She sighed, 'I wish I knew what to do.'  
  
Cari roll over till she was on her side facing the wall that was separating her room from Ray's and Kai's. She closed her eyes.  
  
"Do you trust her?" Cari's eyes flew open as she heard Kai ask Ray.  
  
"I'm not sure. She seems trustworthy enough to me." she released a breath she hadn't realised she was holding. "Do you trust her, Kai?" she heard Ray add.  
  
"I think so, she's too confusing to figure out." Kai replied, and for the first time he was honestly baffled. {A.N. I like that word!}  
  
~*~*~*  
  
I can't think of anything else to put in this. I actually have a plot line for this story!! Go me!!  
  
Galux Phoenix.  
  
Press the pretty purple button. You know you want to. Press the pretty purple button. Go on, PRESS IT!! (it's down there V.)  
  
Please? 


	5. Chapter 5

I know I like never update but I've had a whole lot of other stories to work on and I had lost my inspiration, but now I got it back again so I can keep writing this little vampire ficcy. I think it is time I worked a little romance into the story .^_^.  
  
A BLOODTHIRSTY PAST,  
  
CHAPTER 5:  
  
Galux Phoenix.  
  
Three days after Ray had questioned Cari's loyalty and then proved her true to her word, Kai had started to think. Kai had always been one to observe and watch then take action if he deemed necessary and others couldn't sort it out, but hadn't usually been one for deep thinking. Though at the moment he was thinking a lot.  
  
About everything.  
  
About the mother he had never known, the past that had been hidden from him, the underground world that was the haven for the humanly challenged, and the darkly attractive young vampire that had turned his life so far upside down.  
  
Kai frowned at the ceiling of his room. Did he really just think of Cari as attractive? Either he hadn't gotten enough sleep in the past week or two, or Cari was slowly working her way into his heart as well as he life. That was not necessary good.  
  
Once she had transformed him into one of the living dead she would most likely vanish into nothing, never to be seen by him again. With a sigh Kai rolled over and tried to go to sleep, with no luck. He looked out the window on the far wall, the night was cloudless and the full moon shone down like a giant torch. Kai climbed out of bed and dressed himself silently before slipping out into the night.  
  
It was time to see what type of people would be out at such an hour.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
He had been watching her. Watching her from the day he realised that she was different. The difference being that she had trained harder than any other vampire around her age. Then she was fitter, faster and more alert than the others. And it showed. In the way she moved- even when it was casually, in the way she held herself, and in the way that she demanded the respect of her peers.  
  
Davo sent a sharp glare at the short and tubby assistant in front of him. "Bring her to me," he ordered harshly. "I don't want her to slip through this time. Oh, no, Cari my dear, you aren't going to get away from us again. Ever."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Cari smiled as she sat on the roof of the hotel she was staying in. the night around her was crisp and clear. Beams of moonlight dancing across her pale features. She started to think about the five people she was staying with. Tyson, Max, Ray, Kenny and Kai.  
  
Tyson was obviously the most immature, and a human garbage disposal unit half the time. Max was the one who was always happy and just seemed to draw friends to him, and would brighten the gloomiest of days without trying. Ray was a good friend to have on your side and would defend you if you were wrong, he was calm and good natured. Even though Kenny was a computer nerd he was a pretty cool person to know when you wanted to hack into something. Then there was Kai.  
  
Cari's breath quickened slightly at the thought of the Bladebreaker captain. Kai was the reclusive one, the one who often gave the cold shoulder though he still had a heart if you just looked for it. He was also the handsome one. With a groan, Cari buried her head in her hands on the last thought.  
  
Sure Kai was handsome and hot, plus all the other stuff like that, but she was the one who was going to leave them once she had bitten him and set him on the path that would change the history of the vampire world.  
  
Why she so suddenly thought of him as hot was beyond her, though she would admit -if only to herself- that he was very hot. With another depressed sigh, Cari stood up and turned around. He was standing there. Barely moving, watching her.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Kai had padded into the lounge and pulled his shoes on when he realised just how silent to hotel rooms actually were. He walked over to the door that lead to Cari's room and rested his ear against it. Absolute silence. Not even the slight rustling of fabric as she dreamed the night away. Kai opened to door a crack and peered in. Nothing.  
  
So she must have gone somewhere else to do whatever she did at night when the rest of the city was asleep. He closed her door and scooped up his keys and wallet before deciding that he would go up to the roof to think about what his future might have in stall for him. The front door squeaked slightly as he opened it, then closed it behind him. His almost silent footsteps faded as he headed for the stairs to the roof.  
  
The roof stairs were empty and quiet as Kai walked up towards the one place his friends had yet to realise he visited a lot. The bleak grey of the concrete walls refected the mood he was in. when he opened the door he was hit by the chill of the night air. A small breeze blew by him twining itself in his hair.  
  
Kai left the door slightly ajar as he took a couple of steps forward. Then he saw her. Cari was sitting there on a small bench, her dark hair cascading down her back in waves. Moonlight flirted across her face, showing just how pale she really was. If she was human people would worry about what state of health she was in, but as he knew she was a vampire he wasn't that worried.  
  
He watched as she buried her head in her hands before standing up and turning around. Then her crimson orbs met his, and the world around them was completely ignored.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Can't sleep, huh?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, how'd you know?"  
  
"Cause you're awake." The corners of Kai's mouth twitched up, her comment was so stupid that it was funny. He then sobered a bit, becoming the normal Kai again. He looked her over and saw the way she held herself, and the way her whole body was alert. Like she suspected something to happen at any moment.  
  
Just like any good un- dead warrior would.  
  
"You aren't like the rest of them are you?" He took a few steps towards her.  
  
Cari's brows knitted in confusion as she blinked at him. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"You're different from the rest of the vampires down there, aren't you," his tone was a little harsher than what he meant. "I've seen the way the others look at you. The fear of your fighting skills, the other females admiring you, and the respect. They respect you more than you think, Cari. They respect the way you push yourself further than you need to. " Kai took another few steps forward. "Someone threatened you in the past, didn't they?"  
  
Cari lowered her head and stared at the ground. "It was years ago. Jack was the ruler before Davo - not to mention his older brother. He was a good ruler but was often harsh on his subjects. He was always looking for people who were more advanced than norm, just he could boss them around and do his dirty work for him." Cari lifted her head again and turned around looking out over the roof once more.  
  
"And that's where you come in?" He didn't know why he did it, but he felt compelled to comfort her so he placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Cari froze. She knew the hand on her shoulder was Kai's, though it was beyond her why he was comforting her. Her skin tingled from where his hand was resting and she struggled to keep her voice calm. "Yeah, that was when I came into it. I had just started to train and most of the males in my class would put me down because I was female and as good as they were. They didn't really like that much so they started to insult me and play practical jokes on me whenever they could.. I hated that so much that I started to push myself further, and further. They gradually let up; very gradually. Months later I saw that they had stopped altogether."  
  
Frustrated and angry Cari walked over to the edge of the roof, gripping the metal railing until her knuckles turned white. "Why? Why did they stop?" he asked her watching the way the moonlight played over her slender body.  
  
"They stopped because they were afraid of me. Afraid, Kai!" She spun back around to face him, and what he saw shocked him.  
  
She was crying.  
  
Tears of frustration made tracks down her cheeks, sparkling in the moonlight. Kai saw that she truly hated having people fear her because of how strong she was. They hated her because she was different.  
  
"When I was about fourteen, Jack came and did an inspection of every class, and when he came to the one I was in he saw us practicing our hand to hand combat. I loved hand combat, always did, the teacher had paired me against the best male in the group, and needless to say I was beating his arse. Jack then started to take an interest in me, and I was sent out to do some field work, when I came back, he wanted to take me out of all my classes and become his personal un- dead agent." Cari gave a bitter laugh.  
  
"I told him that id didn't want to. I left for a while and went to visit one of my cousins who lived out in the country. He had some people track me down, I barely managed to get away from them. I went and lived with another one of my cousins, while Jack was still in power. Six months later someone had gotten really fed up with him and shoved a wooden stake through his heart." She gave a fleeting smile. "What a blissful day that was."  
  
"That was when your friend came to power if I'm not mistaken." Cari was grateful that he had stayed silent for most of it.  
  
"Yes, it was. Davo has done a lot of good things for the vampire world, his people care for him, and will hope that the next person in line has as much sense as he does." She sighed and wiped her tears off her cheeks with her sleeve.  
  
"You alright now?" Kai asked her, once more resting his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Cari let her hands fall be her sides.  
  
"Good, 'cause I don't want to have to wipe your tears away for you next time. That got a small smile out of her as she turned and headed back to the door to the stairs, Kai falling into step beside her.  
  
At least now I know why she's so cold most of the time, he thought to himself as he fell into bed only a few minutes later. She was hated because she was different, like so many of our kind are.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
hope you like the chappie. I kinda had fun writing it so when don't you have some fun reviewing it, eh? I'll see if I can update this soon, but don't really count on it.  
  
L8rz!  
  
Galux Phoenix. 


End file.
